Everything  i've every dreamed of
by kaitlyn143
Summary: Flack finally finds love.Please read and reveiw. decide to continue up until the babys born. slight NCIS crossover
1. Chapter 1

Don Flack smiled to himself while lying in bed. Over the last 4 years he had gotten everything he had ever dreamed of. He had a beautiful wife who was expecting there first child. Don closed his eyes remembering the day he met her. It was just after the Lessing bombings. She was his 3rd therapist after the first 2 quit.

_Flashback_

'_Detective Flack my name is Kristy Gibbs I'll be your new therapist'. Flack grunted after his first 2 therapist had quit he had hoped that NPYD would stop sending him to therapist._

_After hearing him grunt Kristy looked up from the paper she had been taking notes on. She sighed and took off her Looked at him. 'Listen detective you may not want too be hear and truth be told I don't want you here wasting my time while I could be helping someone who actually wants my help. So why don't we cut the crap and get on with this.' She said in a harsh tone._

_End of flashback_

Flack remembered that day and how every week he would race to her office for his appointment he didn't know why. There was just something about her that he had fallen in love with. He remembered the first time they kissed

_Flashback_

'_So Flack that's the end of last appointment. I must say you didn't really need my help. But if you have any problems don't hesitates to call me.' Kristy said while struggling too put his folder away. _

_Flack walked up to her and took the folder out of her hand and placed it on the shelf. _

'_So' he began 'you're not my therapist any more. 'Nope' came her short reply before she turn around. _

'_So I can do this' he said pulling her into a sweet wonderful kiss. _

'_No we can't do this' she said breaking away. 'I'm sorry. You should go now'_

_End of flashback. _

Flack smiled. Even though at first she rejected him, he soon won her over. They had a great relationship surviving every huddle thrown at then. Except one. Her dad. Flack smiled remembering the first times he meet her father. Leroy jethro Gibbs. He was a strange man who didn't really like flack but like his daughter he soon won him over.

Flack looked at the woman he loved and kissed her softly. Taking in her smell of lavender and sighed before kissing her again. 'Your every think I've every dreamed of' he said before falling asleep.

A/N Hey hope you like this story. Please Read and review. If you want me to continue writing up until the baby's born just say and I will. Hope you enjoyed it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Don Flack was pissed

Don Flack was pissed. Actually he was very pissed for two reasons. Firstly he had been dragged out of an interrogation. Secondly he had to go to the hospital to check on this pregnant wife who had been attacked – by a serial rapist that Sinclair had forced her to try and help him changed his ways.

Flack entered the hospital and was greeted by Gerrad and Sinclair.

"Detective Flack" Sinclair began "due to the attack we have assigned Robert Jacobs to another male therapist" Sinclair looked at the floor and started playing with his tie" Flack looked down at the man and tried to hide his smile. He was worried about his wife but he couldn't help feeling a little please that he was able to make the older man nervous.

"I read the case report on Jacobs. He targeted girls with shoulder length reddish-blonde hair and green eyes just like my wife. Why did you make her see him in the first place?" Flack said "no wait actually what was the man doing out of prison?" Gerrad stood up from his seat and looked at Flack. "When you gave your memo book to Taylor Dobson wasn't the only one that got out of prison" Flack stared at the man in disbelief "so your saying this is my fault" flack whispered. Gerrad smirked "well the bitch had managed to help you in more ways then one we were hoping she could help him like that to……I must say she is very attractive. She must be great in bed too" Gerrad said. Flack was about to punch the guy when Danny appeared from nowhere and held him back.

"Flack, don't just go check on Kristy, make sure my godchild is alright" Flack put down his fist and strolled down the hall to Kristy room.

Flack looked on at his sleeping wife and pushed her hair behind her ear. Slowly Kristy open her green eyes and smiled at him "hey" she whispered "hi" flack replied and kissed her on her forehead. "You ok" he asked Kristy looked at him and smiled "I'm fine" Kristy looked up as the door to her room opened and Danny's head appeared "um is it ok if I come in?" Flack looked at Kristy then back at Danny "sure"

Danny opened the door wider and stepped in he looked up at Kristy and smiled. "Hey D.C how you doing" Kristy sighed "Danny I told you stop with the whole D.C thing I've been living in New York for 6 years, but I'm fine." Danny walked over to Kristy's bed and tried to touch the baby bump. Kristy smacked Danny's hand away the pulled it up to her face. "What the hell happened to your hand Danny" Kristy said looking at Danny's hand. Danny pulled his hand away and shook it. "It's nothing. They were just saying some stuff about me and Montana. Any way how's my godchild" Danny said smiling. Kristy looked up at Danny and studied his face "who said it was going to be your god child" she said. Flack watched as he saw Danny's face drop to amazement to curious "so wait who is?" he said looking at Flack. Kristy laughed and smiled "of course the baby's going to be you godchild" Danny smiled and looked at Kristy "good. I vote we find out the sex of the baby" Flack looked at Kristy that at Danny and said "we decided to wait tell the baby's born" Kristy blushed and tried to hide Danny looked at her and smirked "you already know don't you" Kristy nodded and looked at Don "the doctor did a scan and he told me. I didn't ask him too" she said defensively. Before Don had a chance to reply the doctor walked him "Mrs Flack. Everything is fine with you and the baby you are free to leave just take it easy at home. You shouldn't be working this far into your first pregnancy so go on leave. You need to rest" Kristy smiled at the doctor and got up from her bed to get ready to go home. 5 minutes later Kristy, Don and Danny were leaving the hospital. Kristy looked back at the hospital. "I hope I don't have to be back here until September." She said. Little did she know she would be back in hospital quite soon.

.


End file.
